


Answering Your Call

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: When Destiny discovers the truth about her parents, Matthew knows he has to find her.





	Answering Your Call

**Answering You Call**  
  
His instincts had been right all along; she hadn’t been seen in hours.  
  
Refusing to give up, he did one last search of the hospital and found her hiding in the chapel.  
  
“Destiny, thank God!” He rushed to her side, immediately confronted by the pain masking her sweetest features.  
  
“It’s falling apart, Matthew. All of it—it’s just…”  
  
“Hey, hey…” He sat beside her and gathered her into his arms, smiling to himself as she clung to him, “It’s gonna be okay. We’ll make sure of it.” Holding her tightly, he whispered against her hair, “I promise you I’ll make this right.”  
  
Though he no clue about what was wrong, knew nothing of the truth, Matthew planned to become the remedy - planned to earn his place in her life again.


End file.
